


Cockles is REAL, Jen!

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #JaxCon17, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Misha, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Cockles is real, Comfort Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Is Not Real, Destiel Roleplay, Dom Castiel, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Giggling, Hungover Dean, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, JaxCon17, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Protective Misha Collins, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Ticklish Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins, Unrequited Love, post-convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: After the little mishap and a bit of agitation at #JaxCon17 where Jensen answered a fan saying, "Destiel is NOT Real," Jensen experienced a severe backlash from fans.  What better way to drain those woes away than to go out drinking with Jared and have to be escorted to your hotel room and put in your bed because you get too trashed to walk?!  Jensen wakes to the pounding at his door by none other than his flirty partner in crime, Misha which can only end one of two ways; Misha pulling Jensen's head out of his ass, or, sticking his head in Jensen's ass.***This work was inspired by the horrible Fandom backlash toward Jensen Ackles over his comment made at #JaxCon17, which went viral over facebook, twitter and tumblr.C'mon people, Jensen is just as entitled to not want to be questioned about Destiel as you are entitled to write fiction where Misha sticks his cock up Jensen's ass!  :D





	

The resounding pound of a fist on the hotel room door stirred Jensen with a quick jerk from his half-assed slumber.  He raised a hand to his forehead which began to throb the moment light entered the thin slit of his eyelids.     
  
“JEN! It’s me, open up already!” It was Misha, and he sounded a bit worried.  Jensen frowned as he slowly sat up, whipping the covers from his body.  His hand fumbled over the nightstand to find his phone, and when he pulled it to his face, he let out a groan.  

“Really? He couldn’t wait five fucking minutes?!” Jensen grumbled under his breath.  He stood and yawned, every crackle and pop through his aging body seemingly louder than usual.  Well, that was what he got for drinking so much the night before.  “What’a’ya want, Mish?  Go get some breakfast, I’ll meet you when I get a shower.” Jensen sounded sort of annoyed and hopeful that Misha would get the hint.  But Misha  _ never _ got the hint, and if he did, he  _ always _ chose to ignore it. 

“Nuh-uh, Jen.  I’m not playing that game, open up.  Don’t make me go down there and use your alias and tell them I forgot my key again.  You know I’ll do it.” Misha threatened with a hasty matter-of-fact tone.  Jensen hated when Misha wouldn’t let things go.  But, at least he knew Misha loved him, and that sometimes made everything that was wrong in the world seem just right.  

The door was unlocked and pulled open quick, and a hung over, very cranky and tired Jensen stood glaring at Misha in the darkened out room.  

“I thought we were pretending we weren’t friends or some shit, remember? Destiel doesn’t exist.” Jensen grumbled once more under his breath as he walked away from the door to allow Misha to step inside.  

“Oh baby, Jen… I’m so sorry.” Misha spoke softly as he locked the door and turned to face Jensen.  Jensen shrugged, then flopped back down on the bed.  

“It’s my fault, Mish.  I let you flirt with me in Europe during our panels.  I fuck around with you on the set in the bloopers, hell, I allow the fans to place us into ridiculously affectionate poses for photo ops, so why on Chuck’s green earth would anyone be to blame for this shit than good ol’ Jensen Ackles himself.” Jensen rolled his eyes and reached for the aspirin and water Jared had laid out for him when he carried his drunk ass to bed.  Misha shook his head and walked over to his friend, his lover, and cupped his face in his hands.  

“Jen, stop it.  So what, they are obsessed with Castiel sticking his cock into Dean’s ass, it’s not the end of the world.  Hell, if anything I hear about it more than you do given my presence in social media.” Misha chuckled softly with a smile, looking dead into Jensen’s magnificent jade eyes.  “And besides…” Misha added as he pushed his knee between Jensen’s naked thighs, then the other to help push them apart. “I do my fair share of teasing them, yaknow.” 

Jensen spread his thighs as Misha moved in closer, and did not fight as Misha dropped his hands to lift his legs up under his knees, pulling them around his waist and leaned forward which forced Jensen to fall back onto the bed.  Jensen let out an exaggerated grunt and moan, but pushed his arms up around Misha’s neck to pull him down with a quick tug, forcing his mouth against the older man’s to kiss him deeply.  Their tongues began an all too familiar intimate swirl around one another through the most passionate kiss.  

Misha slipped his hands between them so he could unbuckle his jeans and push them down to his feet, kicking both shoes and pants off from his body.  Jensen quickly knocked Misha’s ball cap from his head and helped Misha remove his shirt and jacket, moaning ever so sweet when his hands could feel how soft Misha’s chest really was.  It had been well over a month if not more since they had been alone with one another. 

“Ohh, fuck! Damnit, Misha!” Jensen huffed between deep breaths.  Misha cut him off with yet another deep kiss, then pulled back to fumble around in the bag Jensen set on the bedside table for the lube.  

“Don’t you ‘damnit Misha’ me.  You need me, Jen, and I need you.  Fuck all this Destiel nonsense.  At least they have no idea that the Cockles is real.” Misha smiled through his words, then chuckled while leaning over to kiss Jensen’s chest over his collarbone up to his jaw.  

“Mish! Don’t say that shit so loud! Fuck!” Jensen quickly scolded him and looked suddenly concerned.  Misha arched a brow and leaned forward once more to kiss Jensen in several sloppy, wet kisses.  

Misha then pulled back and cried out, “OH, JEN BABY! COCKLES IS REAL!” He couldn’t help but laugh at the frown on Jensen’s face as he shouted, stammering to tell him to shut up with every syllable that slipped free from his lips.

“Mish, shut the fuck up! Stop it! Stop!” Jensen sat up on his elbow, reaching out to cover Misha’s mouth, but Misha grabbed his wrist to push him back down onto the bed with the sweetest smile and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips.  

“I love you Jensen, and some silly drama over Destiel questions isn’t going to stop me from expressing my undying love for you.  Let them hear me, let them hear us.  Let them prove it.” Misha winked.  He knew that there was no way anyone was going to be able to prove they had any sort of affair, lest they be in the room with them or stalked them every waking moment, so Misha wasn’t worried in the slightest. 

Jensen sighed after the kiss, and began to talk himself down from his freakout.  

“Okay.  Okay, Can we stop trying to declare love throughout the entire city of Jacksonville, and maybe, possibly get this show on the road?  We gotta catch our flight in two hours.” Jensen grumbled.  Misha continued smiling, but sat up to glance down at Jensen as he lay there in front of him, cock hard and his body language begging to be fucked.  

“Of course, Jen, but, I have a request.” Misha looked serious.  He was always good at pulling a poker face, even in the worst of times. 

“What’s that?” Jensen asked curiously, confusion gracing his features. 

“You have to go Dean for me, because I read this really hot Destiel fanfic earlier while I was in the bathroom…” Misha smiled as he continued, but Jensen rolled his eyes and tried to deny it.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Mish, really? Are you kidding me right now?” Jensen chuckled with Misha and Misha’s hands seemingly found all of Jensen’s ticklish spots on a whim.  

“Oh no, I am very serious, it was… Oh god, Jen, let me tell you, these fan girls have some tricks I picked up along the way that are supposed to make your eyes roll into the back of your head, scouts honor!  I fuck like a champ!” Misha grinned, but Jensen wasn’t able to reply coherently, fighting Misha’s torturous hands while trapped underneath him.  

“Uh-huh, I’m sure.  And wait, you mean Cas, not  _ you. _  Cas is the sex-god Angel, remember?” Jensen laughed, trying to grab Misha’s hands, and when he succeeded, he pulled him back into another kiss.  

“Oh, yeah, Cas, that’s what I meant... “ Misha then lowered his voice, taking a more stoic facial expression.  “Hello, Dean.  I want to copulate with you, but I need to prepare you first, it’s what the pizza man did, remember?” Misha and Jensen both broke out into a fit of laughter, unable to keep the composure.  

“Yeah yeah, Cas, just shut up and fuck me already.” Jensen growled out in a very commanding Dean tone, which was all it took for Misha to get that show on the road.  He pulled back to sit between Jensen’s thighs once more, but this time popped the cap on the lube to squirt a good amount onto his hand.  Tossing the tube to the side, he rubbed his fingers into his palm and slipped his hand below Jensen’s balls to press upon his taint, then pushed two finger tips against his rim.  “Mnnh Fuck, Mish!” Jensen gasped, and Misha shook his head, waggling his finger on his free hand.

“Ah-uh! Misha isn’t here, Dean.  It’s Castiel…” Misha’s blue eyes stroked over Jensen’s cock which was already pressing into his belly button.  He pushed his fingers past the tight ring of Jensen’s anus and forced them in up to his second knuckles.  Jensen squirmed a little and brought his hand down to take a grip on Misha’s cock, squeezing. 

“C’mon, Mish!” Jensen plead. He tried to catch a breath from the two fingers being forced in immediately.  He had played with himself here and there when he could to try to get some rest at home when the babies just wouldn’t give up, but it had been over a month since he was fucked, so it was a bit uncomfortable to boot.  Misha knocked his hand free and leaned down with a stern look, a serious and intent Castiel stare.  

“Castiel.” Misha spoke solidly, unwavering in his stone cold impression of his own character. He slowed down his fingers, rotating them and pumping them back and forth for quite a few strokes as Jensen tried to relax.  “Breathe and relax, Dean.” Misha commanded softly, and after he felt Jensen’s muscles relax, he popped a third finger in then and began scissoring them inside.  

“Mmm-Mi– C-Cas!” Jensen tried to catch a breath and lifted his legs up toward his chest to give Misha better access. “Fuck, Cas, that feels... so fucking good! It’s been- so, sooo long!” He panted between his chest-heaving breaths.  The mild discomfort was slowly growing into a more familiar comfort, and Misha always seemed to know just how to hit the right spots at the right times.  It was almost as if by now he had memorized every inch of Jensen’s flesh inside and out.

“It has Dean.  I have missed how warm you feel inside, around my p-penis…” Misha almost lost his poker face for a split second, and then smiled as Jensen lost it instead.

“Penis?” Jensen inquired.

“Shut up…” Misha chuckled.

“You killed it, I’m just sayin’.” Jensen grinned, winking up at his man.  Misha shook his head and pushed all three fingers as deep as he could, beginning a nice rhythmic thrust in and out.

“I’m about to kill you in a minute…” Misha retorted.  Jensen was still chuckling but his face was starting to blush a deep red as he was warmed over with his building arousal.  

“Oh god, I love you so fucking much.” Jensen moaned.  He reached up to take hold of Misha’s neck and guided him down to kiss again, rolling his hips as he worked his leg muscles against Misha’s lower back and ass for support.  

“I love you too, Jen…” Misha moaned into the kiss and bit his lover’s lower lip.  After a good while, when Misha knew that Jensen was well worked up and open enough, he pulled his fingers free and snatched the lube once more to squirt some on his cock.  

“Promise me something, Mish.” Jensen looked straight into misha’s blue eyes and his features had washed into a legitimate serious gaze. 

“What, baby? What do you need from me?” Misha asked, curious.  He rest one palm beside Jensen’s head for support, and rubbed the head of his cock around that delicious rim while he waited, teasing Jensen until he moaned with anticipation.  

“Promise me this will never end, please.  I mean, I know I have the babies now, but–” Jensen got cut off by Misha’s lips as he pressed the head of his cock into him, and he moaned unexpectedly, and loudly.  His arms shot up around Misha’s back and his thighs tightened around his hips as Misha pushed deeper and pulled out to push deeper again.  “Fuh– fuck!” Jensen swallowed his breath and his eyes were forced closed as he dropped his head back.  Misha’s lips trailed from the corner of Jensen’s mouth down his jaw to his ear, and he whispered as his hips began to move almost expertly, 

“You are my soul mate, Jen.  You and Vik both complete me, and nothing with ever change that, so stop worrying.” Misha bit down on Jensen’s earlobe, and Jensen’s head fell to the side, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ while he began to pant from the thrusts.  Misha always knew just how to make Jensen come undone, then put him all back together again.  

“Okay, thank-thank you, my Mishka.” Jensen moaned through a heavy breath, but his hands came to Misha’s face to turn it toward his for another lip lock as they made love.  Misha groaned against Jensen’s ear, and his pace picked up.  A subtle but growing steady slap began to echo through the room as Misha’s thighs slapped into Jensen’s ass.  

“Mmnnnnn Princess… I love when you call me Mishkaaa, you know that.” Misha groaned and started to thrust faster, building the momentum as his own arousal built.  He knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before Jensen came, and he wanted to give him all he could.  “Don’t cum yet.  Let me rip you to shreds before you do so I can kiss you back together.” Misha whispered against Jensen’s lips, and Jensen cried out. His ass tightened on Misha’s cock, and it caused the momentum to slow.  

“Gah’damnit, Mish, Mishka, please don’t stop!” Jensen begged, but Misha wasn’t listening.  He had slowed his hips to thrust slow, drawn out and angled his hips just so that his cock head would graze against Jensen’s prostate every single stroke.  

Jensen gasped sharply and arched his back, trying his damndest to work his hips against Misha’s to ensure he got the friction and motion needed so that he could cum sooner rather than later, but it wasn’t going to work, because Misha always had more control.  It was just who he was;  _ always in control. _

“You feel amazing Jen, even for just having twins.” Misha smirked and chuckled a little bit.  Jensen chuckled with him and moaned.  

“Well, I got my pre-birth figure back, that’s for sure.” Jensen bit his lower lip and raised up to kiss Misha again, pushing against the bed so that he could shove Misha onto his back.  He eventually succeeded, and Misha was actually rather relieved to take a break.  

“I never would have guessed.” Misha panted.  His larger hands wrapped around both of Jensen’s ass cheeks to squeeze once Jensen pushed back to sit atop his cock and begin riding him cowgirl.  “Fuck Jen, you drive me crazy.” Misha panted and began to counter-buck his hips to Jensen’s bounce.  Jensen leaned forth to support himself with one hand on Misha’s broad chest, and the other took his cock to stroke it, matching their thrusts.  

“Ohh yeah, don’t stop, fuck! Mishka! Don’t… fuckdon’tstop…” Jensen plead as he started to roll his hips with every thrust, working Misha’s cock with his muscles to milk him as he did.  It was almost intolerable for Misha.  Jensen knew exactly how to work his cock after all these years.  

“Princess! I’m not– shit!” Misha gasped and every muscle in his body tensed as his balls began to pull inward, tightening before the warm, tingling jolt of pleasure grew and exploded in his groin and abdomen, travelling quickly through all of his limbs while Jensen bounced on his sensitive cock.  “Fuck! Jen!” was all Misha could mutter. 

Jensen milked Misha’s cock as he sped up, and the moment he was filled with Misha’s cum, his own orgasm washed over his body and he sucked in his own sharp breath, crying out much louder than he ever intended to, shooting his cum onto Misha’s chest and abdomen.  Misha’s hand shot up to cover Jensen’s mouth and he rolled them back over onto Jensen’s back, pressing his lips against his lovers to help preoccupy his noises.  He was shocked that Jensen had gotten so out of control with his cries given they were in public.  Especially in the same town they just finished a convention.  

“Mmnn Dimitri, my Mishka… fuck I love you so much.” Jensen whispered breathlessly against Misha’s hot mouth, and Misha smiled.  They had both worked up a good sweat in their moment of passion, and the scent of their cum intermingling between them and the sex.  Their body heat radiating and swirling around them to make the room feel a hundred times hotter than it really was.  Jensen was in a complete state of bliss, and Misha was right beside him. 

“I told you, you needed me, Dean.” Misha spoke in Castiel’s voice, looking toward his Hunter with a very serious glance, and Jensen started to chuckle, wrapping both arms and legs around him loosely as Misha grew too soft to remain inside.  

“I always need you, my Angel, my Cas, My Mishka, my Dimitri.”  Jensen smiled, biting his lip, and Misha couldn’t do anything more than dive in for yet another passionate kiss.  

“And I you, my Princess, Hunter, pain in my ass.” Misha grinned and chuckled, in turn causing Jensen to start chuckling as well.  No matter what happened, how bad his job got to him, Misha  _ always _ had a way to bring him back down to earth and remind him just how much he loved being Dean Winchester, Destiel or not. 


End file.
